


My innocent little brother

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline finds out that her younger brother Stiles got caught up in the supernatural world, she rushes home to find out how that had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My innocent little brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write something about Stiles and Caroline on tumblr and this is the result.

“How the hell did you manage to get caught up in all of this?” Caroline had her hands pressed in her side, her eyes were big and she stared around in Stiles’ room, surprised by everything he had just told her, surprised that leaving her brother behind in a safe town, didn’t work out as she had planned. 

“Well, you do remember my best friend Scott, do you?” He waited until she nodded. Of course she knew Scott, Scott had practically been living in their house, or Stiles in his, for as long as she could remember.   
“While we were out in the woods during a full moon, we…” Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence, interrupted by Caroline who was shaking her head, not believing what she was hearing. 

“You did what?” She cocked her head and sighed.   
“After everything I have told you about vampires you go out during a full moon?” She threw her head in her neck and started to walk around, not knowing what shocked her the most, that Stiles had not been listening to her advice at all or that he didn’t seem to be the slightest bit afraid.   
“You could have become a werewolf!” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing if she should actually be angry or not. 

“Well, lucky for you the werewolf decided to pick Scott as his buddy and not me.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and he smiled a sarcastic smile. Caroline was a couple of years older than he was and he knew that no matter how old he would get, she would always see him as her little brother, as the little brother she had to lecture and protect.

“Lucky? You call yourself lucky? You’re caught up in the supernatural world and we both know that usually that doesn’t end very well for a human.” She tried to hide the panic in her voice, tried to hide her worry, tried to hide that she wished she could have protected her little brother against all of this, against the monsters, against the danger, against every responsibility that came along with knowing way too much. 

“It happened, okay? I won’t be able to chance something about it!” Stiles yelled back at her and Caroline sighed, knowing that her brother was right, knowing that she indeed couldn’t change anything about it, knowing that the only thing she could do was trying to help her brother as much as possible. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t yell at you like that.” She sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.   
“I just wish you didn’t have to be a part of all of this.” She felt how he rested his head on her shoulders, just as he had done since he had been a little kid, safely in the arms of his older sister.   
“I just wish you didn’t have to deal with all this crap.” She whispered and Stiles smiled, smiled because sometimes he wished the same.


End file.
